AC IX Podium Disaster
by Drawing Flower
Summary: Guess who's upset at not being on the podium before the AC is cancelled?


Hello, everyone! I'm not dead! Yay! But I'm still not updating any of my stories. Sorry ^^; Maybe in a few months? Anyways I came up with this just today. The results were announced and I really wanted it up for that. **I might be editing this later because the ending is kind of weird and I might want to edit it later. Also, I don't know if the AC is actually going to be cancelled for next year. TNT said that it might be**. I am also posting this on /~FiloDesenz. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

The crowd roared as the three captains of the winning teams stood on the podium waiting to be handed their trophies. All of the other teams sat on the sidelines happy that they got to spend another year participating in the AC and meeting their fans. Who cared about some heavy trophy anyway? They had fun and that's all that matters! Though not everyone thought this way.

"Come on! It's almost time!" the maraquan acara whispered to his teammate. "We have to do this! They told us this might be the last Altador Cup! We HAVE to."

"I'm not so sure about this. What if we get kicked out or something? I like being on the team!" the kiko whispered back then looked around to all of the other teams fearing they had heard them.

"If this is the last AC then it doesn't matter now, does it? This could be my last chance! You don't even have to do anything. You can just say you were the victim and had no idea what I was planning," Elon said standing up from his seat when he saw the trophies being walked over to the podium. He nodded at Barit who then nodded back holding his camera. Barit was a bit easier to convince. Elon assured Barit that he has connections and could make _it_ into a stamp. "And everyone knows they cheated. Probably had ghosts on the field moving the ball around or something."

They let teams take pictures of the top three but rarely ever were any of those people from a different team than the winning teams. Everyone was surprised when three of Maraqua's members walked over. The only time any of the other teams' members took a photo of the people on the podium was for Derlyn who was on it two times before her team finally achieved first.

"What are they doing?"

"Is that Elon Hughlis going up?"

"Something smells fishy."

The three ignored the confused whispers and walked confidently to the podiums. They got there just as Krell from Haunted Woods received his trophy.

"Say cheese!" the photographer said to them but he never got to snap the picture because what happened next would stun him and everyone in the entire stadium.

"Krell, catch!" Elon shouted and threw Lamelle at the other captain. In a moment of confusion Krell dropped his trophy and caught the kiko with both hands. Lamelle figuring he had nothing to lose now clung onto Krell's face making him lose his balance and drop off the podium.

"What are you doing?!" the kyrii asked grabbing Lamelle trying to pull him off.

Elon grabbed the, thankfully unscathed, trophy and ran away hoping to lure Krell away from the podium once he got Lamelle off. The stadium was quiet for a moment before everyone realized what was happening then it suddenly boomed with noise. Shouts of rage and encouragement for the acara mixed together into one big roar. Team Haunted Woods quickly made pursuit but none of the other teams moved an inch. Everyone's mouths had dropped open as they stared at the scene before them.

As Elon ran around the field being chased by the members of Haunted Woods who were soon joined by Krell, Barit set up his camera. Elon tried to get as much distance between him and his pursuers as possible but that was hard with a giant solid gold trophy half his size in hand. When he thought there was enough space between him and the other players he ran to the podium and hopped onto the first place spot.

"Smile!"

Elon quickly struck a pose and Aldric did the same not wanting to look bad in the picture. Keetra didn't even look at the camera. She was staring behind her at Krell and his team running up to them. Barit quickly snapped as many shots as he could before high tailing it out of there to leave Elon to face Krell's wraith.

"Hughlis!"


End file.
